


Bite Every Inch

by mottsforthots



Series: Random Keanu Fics [3]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Bite marks, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fast Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampire x Human, blood warning, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: You've gotten close to the bookstore owner with a strange appetite and freezing skin. Maybe too close. In a heat of the moment decision to let him bite you, you discover you desire a lot more than just his sharp teeth in your skin, and maybe he does too.





	Bite Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this sexy vampire shit. xx
> 
> This one is dedicated to the THOTTOBOTS gc. Love y'all!

You stare at the bookstore from the sidewalk and twiddle with your fingers, looking at the wooden sign that says OPEN in the front door. You look both ways over your shoulder to see if anyone is watching, though no one would really care if they say a twenty-one year old girl go into a bookstore. That's normal.

What isn't normal is the man who hides behind the bookshelves and has a specific... diet. 

You'd been going to this bookstore since you discovered it when you were eighteen and you'd gotten close to it's keeper- a handsome man of 54. Forever stuck at that age. You always had a thing for older men and that's what hooked you at first, making you go in weekly to buy another book that would just collect dust on your shelf. You didn't really care much for books at all, you'd only gone in the first time to pick up a book you needed for school.

As soon as he walked around the corner and caught your eyes, it was over. You'd fallen head over heels and you were sure he was aware of it by the way he gave dangerously flirty eyes and interested smiles back at you. You'd even applied for a job, but he assured you he was fast on his feet and had been doing bookkeeping for years. At the time, that sounded normal enough. You realized later how much you could actually read into that statement.

"Are you going to stand out there all day or come in?" A sudden deep voice calls from the door. It's open and he's leaning cooly against the frame with a knowing smirk and crossed arms. You didn't even hear the door open and it has bells on it. "Yes, yes, sorry." You rush, dropping your hands to your sides as you hurry up the wooden stairs.

He's out of your way in a blur, of course in the literal sense, closing the door slowly behind you. Quite the oxymoron. "What are you thinking of for today?" He questions, suddenly behind the register, leaning over the wooden countertop. His eyes are amused and he tilts his head as his eyes stalk you. You just roll your eyes and walk in the direction of the romance novels as usual. "Haven't you read everything over there yet?" He asks, leaning against one of the bookshelves before you can even blink.

"Not everything..." You trail off with a smile, walking around him to browse the books. "I only keep this section stocked now because of you." He tells you truthfully, following behind you though his footsteps make no noise. "And I thank you for that, Reeves." You mock, giving him a playful look out of the corner of your eyes. He huffs at that and is out of your sight the next second. "When will you just call me Keanu?" He calls from somewhere in the store.

You just giggle to yourself and look at the book titles, faintly aware he's probably watching you from somewhere. 

You first thought something was off about him when you pulled out a loose book but his hand was there below it in a flash to catch it before it slammed on the ground. His excuse was he was close by and hated loud sounds. The second suspicion came when a paper cut slit your thumb open. 

He was there with a band-aid and a pained face before you could even ask if there were bandages. The last time you were questioning what was wrong with him was when his hand grabbed your arm to catch your attention and it gave you immediate goose-bumps. He was freezing cold. What confirmed your idea of what Keanu was was your trip to his store asking for a book on vampires. He'd stared at you, cold and stern, but reluctantly gave you the isle number. You were about to pluck the book from it's place when he was behind you whispering, "Don't." 

You'd known ever since then and it was a mutual agreement that you keep it secret. He answered all of your questions, no matter how skeptical he was about fully letting you in. It turned out he'd been around for a very long time. 447 years to be exact. Born in 1518 and turned in 1572. He'd shown you paintings he had of his portraits growing up, then the sketches hundreds of years later, then pictures hundreds of years after that. 

Keanu was handsome when he was younger and he was just as handsome now. He'd explained his senses were heightened a great deal after his transformation, which was obvious as he showed off daily with speed, but you guessed he could hear how fast your heart raced around him. He wasn't dumb after all, he'd been around 400 years- he knew crushes probably when he heard them. 

And it didn't seem like he was against it either. There had been so many close calls- almost kisses, faint touches, teasing words, knowing looks. You swore he was just as infatuated with you as you were him. 

You pull a book from the shelf and jump a little when you see his dark brown eyes on the other side watching you. "Jesus, you scared me." You hiss, shoving the book back in it's place to block him out.

That doesn't help though as he's next to you in an instant, handing another book to you with a smirk as he leans against the shelf. Damn him and his nonchalant nature. "You might like this one. Give it a try." He states, then is gone again. You look at the cover and throw the book down the empty aisle with a scoff. Of course, Keanu snatches it then disappears again. "Twilight? Really?" You roll your eyes.

"I'm hungry, you want anything?" Keanu asks, immediately behind you. You jump and turn around, shaking your hands in frustrated humor. "Stop doing that!" You cry pathetically, not really meaning it. He's holding a blood bag, lazily extending it to you as if you'll really drink it. You take it anyway, catching him off guard, but he watches with hilarity. "My favorite, how'd you know?" You ask monotone, tossing it back to him.

Keanu catches it effortlessly and undoes the cap, giving a cheers to you before tilting it back. You look back at the books, not sure if you really want to watch him drink the horribly thick liquid. The question escapes your mouth before your brain even registers you were thinking it. "Do you ever drink fresh blood?" Keanu stares at you, watching as you pick a book out and begin to read its description. 

"Sometimes," he admits, "but only pretty girls, so watch out." You look at him with mildly annoyed eyes and he gives a joking chomp with his teeth, winking afterwards. "Answer the question, jackass." You press. Keanu yawns and crosses his arms, looking away. "Not often, but every now and then, sure."

You nod a little, hoping he can't hear how your heart has just picked up a bit in speed. And it's not because you're afraid, no. It's because you're looking at your tanned wrist with all its pretty blue veins running underneath the skin. You wonder what it'd be like... "I can hear your heart beating." Keanu states, unamused. "Sorry." You say, though you can't really control it. "Was it something I said?" He teases, walking around you to finish his blood bag behind the counter.

"She dies in the end in that book, by the way." He spoils. "Fuck you!" You whine, shoving the book back into its spot. Keanu just grins and takes a drink from the bag as you walk over to the register and lean on the wood surface. "You wouldn't like that book anyway. He's a vampire, coincidence I know, and it doesn't work out so well if you catch my drift." He jokes, frowning comedically. 

"He kills her?" You gape, staring at him with a dropped jaw. "Yeah. Not pretty either." Keanu shakes his head and finishes the rest of the bag before he tosses it into the trash. You frown and look at his face as he observes the store. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" You ask softly, looking down to your fingers to pick at them. Keanu is quiet for a minute. "That's a hard question." He finally says. 

You look up to meet his eyes and see the dark red that hides below the chocolate facade. It's faint, but there if you actually take the second to look at it. You swallow hard and nod, catching a glimpse of the blue veins again within your wrist. "I can truthfully say I'd never want to, if that means anything." He decides on, shifting forward so he's closer to you. 

Not exactly sure what you're doing, you slowly extend your wrist to him and his eyes can't help but flash down to the exposed skin before they lock with your eyes once more. You wonder if he can hear the blood pumping through your veins right now. "What are you doing." He says lowly, eyeing you unsurely. You glance down at your own wrist, now resting right next to his left arm, and whisper, "I don't think you could ever really hurt me." 

The tone is suggestive- you want him to bite you. You want to feel it all; his lips, his teeth, the woozy feeling when he drains your veins. You're suggesting he couldn't hurt you because you want those pearly whites to puncture your tan flesh. You flinch a little when his hands suddenly grab you arm and lift it to right below his chin, his eyes still watching you closely. "I don't think you know what game you're playing." He warns.

"I don't care." You state without hesitation. Keanu gives a slight head tilt, but opens his mouth slightly anyway, his breath warm on your skin. You heart begins to pick up in speed and his lips are right there, ready to touch your wrist when he tosses your arm back to you with a wide grin, laughing a little. You blink, embarrassed, and quickly pull your arm back to your chest. "I'm not going to bite you!" Keanu laughs, as if the very suggestion is ridiculous. 

You frown and start to follow him as he walks towards the non-fiction section. "But-!" He's gone in a flash, still chuckling a bit. You stand still, anger starting to flare through you. You were ready. You wanted his teeth. You wanted that bite. "It's not even a possibility. Don't be mad at me! I'm not sure I'd be able to control myself and I told you I wouldn't hurt you." Keanu muses, flashing past you to a section on the other side of the store.

You stand there in utter disappointment and vexation. Your eyes catch something shiny on the register's countertop, a silver letter opener resting next to some blank envelopes. An idea runs hot and quick through your head and the letter opener is in your hand before you know it. Without a moments hesitation, you glide the end of it over the part of your palm just below your thumb. 

Keanu is grabbing your hand as fast as the cut is opened, his face furious and intense. "What the fuck are you doing!" He growls, unable to tear his eyes away. You drop the letter opener, but he pays it no attention. "You won't hurt me, Keanu." You whimper, not really sure about that anymore. You can see the confliction in his eyes, but when he says, "Shit," you know he can't help it. 

His teeth are in your skin with a flaring pain and you stagger a bit, wincing at the punctures, but he holds your hand in place with an iron grip. It's weird to feel your blood being sucked, but it's a tingling feeling. Your head starts to spin a little and you realize he's taking quite a bit. You know that thought should scare you, but you like the feeling more than you're willing to admit. If anything, you push your bleeding palm further into his teeth.

The sensation is gone before you know it and a loud clatter against the bookshelves grabs your attention. Keanu is breathing heavily with wide eyes, clutching the bookshelf behind him as he stares at you. "Get out of here." He tries, his eyes locked on your palm which now oozes blood steadily. It's running down your forearm in little rivers, dripping off of your elbow with steady pats. "Get out!" He yells again. You're out of the store after his last demand, running for home.

*****

It's hard to sleep that night. You're plagued by dreams of him leaving bite marks all over your tanned skin. The last dream sticks with you the most though- the two of you tangled in white sheets, naked as he bites into your flesh and fucks you hard. You wake up from that one in a cold sweat with wetness between your thighs. The bastard doesn't sleep, you're well aware of that, so you pull on a sweater and jeans with a mission to make the intoxicating dream come true. 

It's cold and extremely dark out as you walk for the bookstore. The walk is only 10 minutes, perks of living in a small town, but you get the eerie feeling you're being followed anyway. Your bare feet thud on the ground with purpose and you march up the stairs to knock on the door when it opens quickly before you can even put your knuckles down.

Keanu is glaring quietly from the other side, stepping over to let you walk in anyway. You swallow hard and walk in, keeping eye contact with him well after he's closed the door. "That was some fucking stunt you pulled earlier." Keanu states lowly. "I knew what I was doing." You defend, showing him your hand which now has a large bandage over it. 

He looks away anyway, as if the mark is evil.

"You shouldn't have done that." He tells you sternly. "I wanted you to." You say strongly, taking a step forward and making the snap decision to pull your sweater off. His eyes go wide as he views your completely naked upper half, taking a tempted step forward in great interest. "And now, I want you to bite every inch of me and fuck me." You state- no hesitation. Keanu tears his eyes away from your breasts, the cold air from the outside leaving your nipples hard.

His hands gripping your waist is the first thing to register, then his lips against yours. Your bare chest is pressed against the black t-shirt he's wearing and his hands grasp your skin to pull you flush against him. His fingers are freezing cold, but you could care less- your skin is on fire. Keanu's lips are soft and warmer than anything else on his body. They press against you with great passion, his tongue slipping in seconds later as his hands trail up your back to your shoulders.

You shiver at the touch and he pulls away, resting his forehead against yours with confused eyes. "I could hurt you." He speaks lowly. "Shut up and fuck me, Keanu." You grumble, yanking his shirt forward to press your lips against his once more. Your thighs are in his hands abruptly and in the next second, your back is slammed on the countertop- the register to the right of you. His warm lips trail up from your navel in a zig-zag shape as his hands lightly hold the curves of your stomach.

You're breathing hard, staring at the ceiling as you take in exactly what is happening. A searing pain comes to your side and you whimper loudly, feeling his teeth sink into your overly soft skin just below your rib cage. He pulls away before he can allow himself to drink anything and you feel the hot liquid drip down your side to the wood below you. His tongue returns to the spot seconds later though and gives it a hot swipe, making you moan softly. 

Your fingers find his long black hair and you pull his face to your breast, his mouth taking your left nipple quickly. You feel the sharp drag of his canines against your nipple, but he doesn't bite you there like you were expecting. He drags his tongue around it in a lazy circle, his other hand groping your free breast before he turns his tongue to that one. He gives your wet nipple a soft pinch, then pulls away and tugs his shirt off.

His muscles stand out beautifully below his skin- taut and large- especially in his shoulders and arms. His stomach is lean and toned and although he seems to spend all his day in the bookstore, his skin is naturally tanned. He's bending over you again, this time kissing along your neck as his hands pin down your wrists. You moan softly as his facial hair tickles your skin but his lips ravage your neck.

The scrape of the fangs are there again and instead of whining, you moan this time as he sinks his fangs into your neck. Your back arches into his chest and wetness glides over your skin as he allows himself two swallows, then pulls away swiftly. Blood coats his lips, but it only turns you on more as he stares down at you with deep red eyes and pushes his lips to your breasts again. You're desperate to have him inside you, so you try to tug your wrists away from his grasp but he only holds them tighter.

He swirls his tongue around your right nipple one more time, then let's go of your hands and grabs your jeans tightly. You swear you're going to leave with a denim burn based on how fast he tugs them down, but they're across the room in a flash and his hands slowly push your legs apart. Keanu's breathing is hard and wet blood coats his lips, but he can't help himself as he begins to kiss the inside of your right thigh and dig in.

You cry his name and throw your head back as another bite mark rips into your skin. He holds your hips down as he drinks quickly, then pulls away breathless and wild. His fingers are on your panties next, tearing them effortlessly down the middle and pushing them to the ground. His mouth is on you the next second and you whimper in pleasure, sitting up on your elbows to watch as he licks a fat stripe upwards between your lips, then roll his tongue into your clit. 

"Fuck, Keanu..." You groan, letting your head drop to your chest as you close your eyes and savor the feeling of his mouth on you. His beard rubs against your soft thighs irritably, but you love it nonetheless. He shoves his tongue into you, still pinning your hips down as you moan and bite your lip. Keanu gives a few blunt thrusts with it, then returns to your clit to flick it a few times. One of the hands holding down your thighs leaves and one long middle finger slowly pushes inside of you. 

You mewl softly at the intrusion and beg weakly, "More." He adds another finger quickly and pumps them into you with a decent pace, holding back on speed because you both know that may not be the best choice. He curls them deep inside of you and you moan louder this time, making him do it three more times before you grab his wrist with the threat you're going to cum if he doesn't stop. 

That only makes him lick your clit harder and thrust his fingers faster. You're a whimpering mess below him and your thighs begin to shake as the tension builds in your stomach then boils over. You climax with a whine of his name, curling your toes as he pulls his fingers out and pushes his tongue against where your white cream is dripping. When he pulls away, blood and a glossy finish covers his lips.

You sit up quickly and start to undo his belt, throwing it to the side as he pushes his lips against yours and fists his hands into your hair. His lips taste metallic and sweet at the same time- a strange combination. You unbutton his jeans and you push them down as far as you can reach. Keanu quickly discards them to the side and you grab the bulge standing out against the tight black briefs he's wearing. 

He's pushing those down too just as your hand goes to grab it again. This time, your hand wraps around his thick cock and you moan into the kiss at the feeling of his size. "I want it." You murmur against his lips. "You don't have to tell me twice." Keanu growls. He grabs your thighs and tugs your forward, holding their undersides as he lines himself perfectly against your hole and pushes in.

Experienced asshole.

You shudder against his lips as he stretches you out, pushing deeper and deeper with every inch. His hands are cold against your burning thighs and your warm insides dull the ache of his own icy length. You cry weakly into his mouth as he finally stills, buried deep within you. "Move, you dumb vampire." You groan, clawing at his back as he picks you up off the countertop and begins to thrust up into you.

You yelp at the intensity and grip his neck as your lips bruise each other and tongues wetly move against one another. He thrusts up into you at the same time he drops your thighs down, making sure to bruise your cervix all the while. You have to break away from the kiss as you throw your head back and wail, "Keanu!" He takes the opportunity to move his lips to the other side of your neck that isn't bleeding and sink his teeth in there. 

His teeth are sharp and cold in your skin, but the blood that rushes out soothes the icy feeling. You loll your head to the side and allow him to drink as much as he wants. 

You could die happy.

Your eyes flutter closed as your head gets dizzy, but Keanu pulls away before he gets too carried off. His mouth is soaked with blood, and the next thing you know, you're being slammed against a bookshelf. That'll leave a bruise. Books tumble to the ground and Keanu is fucking hard up into you. "F-Faster!" You cry weakly, dropping your head to his shoulder as your nails dig into his upper back. "I could break your fucking pelvis you know." He hisses, but complies and gives it a little bit of the vampire speed he always shows off.

"Then break it." You whisper into his ear, tugging his earlobe between your teeth afterwards. He groans at that and goes even faster to the point it just feels like he's constantly hitting your cervix and bundle of nerves. More wetness flows down your thighs and you realize you've cum again- too dazed to even feel the build up in your stomach. His hands move to your lower back and allow you to limply fall backwards, your chest in his face and hair dangling behind you.

He takes your left nipple into his mouth and gives it a firm suck before his teeth sink in around it. You cry a little at that one and arch your back to give him better access as he swipes his tongue over the bite mark and marvels in your slick skin. You're positive your body is covered in sweat and your own blood.

You're back to the countertop in a flash, except now you're bent on your stomach and he's pushing into you from behind. Your legs are jell-o and his name is the only thing falling from your lips, over and over again. Keanu gives your right ass cheek a hard slap which makes you wince and squeeze your eyes shut. One of his hands reaches around you to start rubbing your clit and you hiss at the stimulation.

Everything feels so fucking good and tears build in your eyes. His other free hand pushes down the top of your back to keep you in place as you grip the counter and hold on tightly. Keanu bends over you, sinking his teeth into your right shoulder blade. You moan weakly, feeling him as he leaves four bite marks in total down your back. 

What he says next makes your heart stop. Keanu leans close to your ear, slowing the pace of his thrusts to slow and careful as he pulls the hair away gently from your blood soaked neck. His voice is low and possessive in your ear, "Mine." 

He sinks his teeth deep into the wound he's already made and you whine softy, closing your eyes as he pushes all of himself inside of you and stills. When he pulls his teeth out, you take a minute to assess all of the damage he's dealt to you. 10 bite marks in total, 2 orgasms, 1 bruised back, and 1 wrecked lower half. Keanu carefully pulls out of you and you wince in pain, not sure if you can really stand up. You aren't sure you want to try.

You set your feet down and your legs wobble, giving out almost instantly. Keanu is there before you can hit the ground, scooping you up in sturdy arms as you lazily stare up at him. He's carrying you bridal style to the room behind the register which usually stays shut. You catch faint glimpses and start to ascend a fleet of stairs to what you assume is the attic. There's a comfy looking room up here- a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, book and music shelves, and other things. 

"I thought vampires didn't sleep." You whisper teasingly, suddenly extremely exhausted. "Where on earth did you hear that?" Keanu replies with soft humor, smiling down at you as he sets you gently on the bed. "Read it in a book." You giggle lightly. He's gone for a few seconds, spontaneously disappearing, but he returns in a new pair of briefs with a fresh shirt in hand. There's a bowl filled with water and a towel in the other hand. 

You lazily watch him as he sits beside you as begins to push the warm water over his bite marks on your skin with the towel. He just smiles softly and works diligently but gently. "You got me good, huh?" You mumble. Keanu lets out a hushed chuckle and is gone again, returning with bandages in the next instant. 

He covers all the marks softly, then starts to shrug the shirt on to you with extreme care. You wince a little as your back aches, but he places a comforting hand on your cheek and smiles once more. "I'm not pregnant with a vampire baby, am I?" You joke lightly. Keanu rolls his eyes and climbs into the bed next to you, cautiously pulling you against him. "And tell me now where you got that idea." 

You smile and press a kiss into his bare chest. There's faint traces of your blood on his skin, but it doesn't bother you at all. "Twilight." You grin goofily, closing your eyes as the dull aches all over your body begin to register. "I'm way better than that Edward douche anyway." Keanu scoffs. "Maybe we can recreate their honeymoon sex then where he breaks the bed and see how good you really are." You tease. "Fuck off." Keanu laughs, kissing the top of your hair. You smile and fall into a peaceful quiet, reminiscing in the new memories and already hoping for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! I actually had a lot of fun writing this. xx


End file.
